


Headaches and Freckles

by WillowLovecraft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLovecraft/pseuds/WillowLovecraft
Summary: Dean has come home but Cas is no where to be seen, until he finds him in the dark with a headache.





	Headaches and Freckles

Dean had finally made it home to the bunker after a week and half long journey to kill a giant pack of werewolves. They had stolen children from various playgrounds, some had even left blood at the scenes. The papers said it was a string of several pedophiles, but several reports later had said that the police had searched all 20 of their houses. No children to be found. And with Sam in Oklahoma, Dean put it upon him self to do some extra good in the world. He found that saving children from a fews years of future therapy would make him and their parents more than happy. 

But when he finally got home and walked down the stairs and Cas was no where to be seen. "Cas?!" 

He wandered into the kitchen leaving his duffle bag on the library's table. "Cas?" Dean figured he would be making coffee or eating PB&J sandwiches, but he wasn't there either. Since his grace was slowly trickling down, Cas liked the taste of coffee with one cream and a tiny bit of honey. But Dean still couldn't get Cas to like the taste of beer. It was an acquired taste.

He finally wandered down the hallway to Cas' room, but the door was wide open and his bed a mess of sheets and pillows. Cas always made his bed perfectly, so it was strange to Dean that it was like that. 

"Cas!" He yelled loudly this time. Still no answer. Dean definitely knew that Cas wouldn't leave the bunker since his wings have been permanently stuck, visible to all. His grace was so low he couldn't even conseal his wings anymore, not that Dean minded, he loved the way his wings glistened in different lights. Cas would walk around with his wings loosely hanging at his sides, and when he turned, they would knock off things onto the floor. Many a lamps were the victims of his wings. But it embarrassed him to no end, Dean would start to laugh, but soon would get up and hug him, telling him it was okay and cleaned the mess up for him. They let their emotions show when it was just the two of them. They could be themselves. Cas and Dean definitely thought that Sam wouldn't mind their relationship at all, but they liked the fact that they had their privacy. 

But when Dean went to his room he saw all his clothes splayed out on the bed in a giant heap. No sign of Cas, Dean finally had another thought, 'Duh, he's probably in the livingroom watching Netflix...' 

 

Making his way down, he noticed that all the lights were off with the exception of a small nightlight in the corner, TV off as well. With the back of the couch to him, so he figured he would search for Cas elsewhere.

Cas was laying down, his head popped up when he heard foorsteps. "Dean?"

Dean's quickly swiveled his head back to the couch, "Cas! What are you doing?" 

"It was too bright in my room...and yours as well." He sat up and Dean always got a tiny little flutter in his heart when he saw Cas' wings. They looked like the blackest voids in the darkness.

"Why are you laying in here in the dark, babe?" He made his way down the two steps and put his hand on Cas' back, between his wings.

"Well..." He pondered for a moment, staring up at Dean, "My head hurts, Dean. And it was quiet...and dark in here...but not too dark." 

Dean put his hands on either side of Cas' face, then his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, so that's good." Cas felt at lost of Dean's warm hands. "But you said your head hurts?" He nodded in confirmation. "I bet you have a headache, lemme go grab you some ibuprofen. I'll be right back."

Cas watched as Dean left, the sway of his hips and his cute bow legs looked, it made him feel proud that he was his. And that Dean would take care of him, especially when he needed it the most. 

Dean rummaged through the bathroom cabinets, they had so many medications, old and new. He had the faintest idea where they even cane from, he figured it was Sam. He liked to have lots of medical equipment at the ready if they needed any from hunting trips.

He finally found the bottle, it was probably the biggest bottle of ibuprofen he'd ever seen. Taking four out, he headed his way back to his angel. He grabbed him a cup of coffee and made it just the way Cas liked it.

When he walked back in, Cas' back was to him. He sat next to him and Cas held out his hands, "I got four of them for you, should be about a thousand milligrams, that'll do the trick." Cas took a sip, he loved it when he made his coffee for him, it always tasted better even though they both made it the same.

"Thank you, Dean." He held the warm mug that adorned flying bumble bees and honeycombs. "How was your hunt?" 

"Went great! Ganked some werewolves, 12 actually! Got all the kids safe back where they're supposed to be...but I definitely missed you. Been a long week without you."

"Im sorry I cannot accompany you with your hunts anymore..." He looked down and swirled his coffee, deep in thought.

Dean held his arm out to put it behind Cas for him to put his head on his shoulder. He had been really down in the dumps since couldn't get out much anymore. Dean figured he felt guilty. "Cas, babe, you don't need to feel bad." Dean layed his head on the top of his, Cas' hair tickling his cheek. "I know you're going through a lot right now, something that you have no control over, and have never been through..." He slid his hand through his hair, massaging small circles with his fingers. Cas hummed at the touch. "Please...don't feel bad about all this. Once you get a rhythm going you'll get the hang of things!" Dean felt him smile as he turned his head into the crook of Dean's neck. 

Cas inhaled deeply, his angel senses were dwindling, so Dean's scent wasn't as strong as it use to be to him. But his now faint smell was comforting. "I will try not too. Thank you, Dean."

Dean's hand found it's way to his jawline and lifted Cas' head to his. He looked at him directly, "I promise, things will get better. You know I'm not gonna let a damn thing happen to you." 

"I know this, Dean. I highly appreciate that." And with that Dean pressed his lips together. Their lips rolling together with a slow ease. Dean's tongue swiped at Cas' slightly chapped lips. Cas let him take conrtol, his head making him feeling weak. 

Dean was always so careful and caring when Cas felt like this. To be honest, Dean liked taking care him. Once Sam grew old enough to do everything by himself, he felt like he wasn't needed anymore, he supposed it was something similar to empty nest syndrome. He felt like he had a purpose again once when Cas' grace started to fall. It seemed selfish, but he didn't want to take care him like this. Maybe once in a while if Cas ever got sick or hurt, but he didn't want this for him. He knew that it was severely depressing for Cas, he would never wish this upon him. But he would always take care of him in his time of need. He would never leave his side.

Dean's tongue glided to meet his, Cas nibbled on it and Dean groaned into the kiss. He took his stubbled jaw into his hands and deepend their kiss. Cas pushed him away slightly, taking a deep sigh, "Dean..."

Dean pressed his forehead to his, "Sorry, Cas. I know you need to rest... Just lay here and rest for me.'"

"Alright...Im not sure I can but..."

"Well you lay down and I'll get you a blanket okay? One of those nice soft ones you like so well. How bout that?" 

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Cas smiled. 

Dean broke their connection to get up and find the perfectly folded blankets that sat in the corner. He figured Sam always folded them like that. 

When he finally found the softest one, he knew it was a dark blue blanket, if it were light enough he would have liked to see that blue bring out Cas' eyes. Dean noticed that Cas was in Dean's favorite Led Zeppelin shirt and his plaid pajama bottoms. "Wearing my clothes again huh?" He liked to tease him.

"Yes. They smell like you. And of course you weren't here. I needed your scent...I find it has a very calming affect." 

"Okay okay, haha." He opened the blanket up for Cas, "Here, lay down I'll cover you up." Cas put down his coffee on the small table.

"Wont you stay?" Cas looked up at him with the most intent. Almost the look of a lost puppy, like Dean could really resist that.

"Of course, Cas. Here lemme get in here." Dean placed the blanket on Cas, and Dean put a pillow against the arm of the chair, and wiggled his legs on either side Cas. He settled between Dean's legs and layed the side of his head on Deans stomach. Dean leaned back and petted his hair. They both welcomed each others warmth. Cas' wings shivering slighlty from under the blanket. Finding comfort in the smallest of things. "Why don't you try to take a nap babe?" 

Cas sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "I guess I will try that, maybe my head will ease up." 

"I hope so, just rest." Dean didnt realize how beat he was, he felt home for the first time that week. It was wonderful for him, for him to have Cas cuddled on top of him. This was home.

Dean had fallen asleep, snoring lightly, and his hand still on Cas' head. Cas relished the touch, even through sleep, Dean was always supportive. But Cas couldn't fall asleep. Even counting the deep breaths that Dean made. Loosing count at one-hundred and twenty-seven. Cas soon felt lonely, after only an hour. So he sat up more onto Dean's chest, he needed to count his freckles. It seemed to him that everytime he counted he found more and more.

It was hard for him to count on only one cheek, he had already counted the one that was illuminated by the small glow of the tiny light. So he turned Deans face, and he grunted slightly, stopping him from turning his face anymore. Dean's arms wrapped protectively around him and his wings folded under his arms comfortably.

Cas could see most of his freckles now, squinting his eyes, his angel vision depleted to nothing. He started to count. Placing his finger lightly on the top of his nose and lightly dragged it down where the others joined in a line onto his cheek.

Dean started to twitch, his nose crinkling on its own. So Cas stopped counting, he was sure that he got all the freckles on each cheek. Dean's legs wrapped around Cas'. He drummed his fingers on Dean's chest, thinking of what to do next. He was lonely and now, bored. Though he didn't want to leave his embrace. His thumbnail clinked against one of the metal buttons on Dean's flannel shirt "Hmm..." Cas had a thought. And though he may wake him up he had to try, try to count his freckles on his chest. He had only done it a few times. But every time Dean was asleep, but he was always shirtless so it was no problem to sit and count for hours. 

So, he began to unbutton four of them. He gingerly began to open up his flannel, thankful for the mid summer heat for only one layer of clothing. Though the dim light was not enough to see all the freckles, he could see the bigger angel kisses, all thirteen of them. He was slightly disappointed, which made his head hurt even more with frustration.

He gave up, and laying his cheek on Dean's bare chest. His fingers drawing heart shapes and patterns of enocian words of love onto it.

After another hour or so he became restless, so much so that it seemed his head was only getting worse. He came to another idea, maybe he had a headache from lack of caffeine. Lord knows that Dean is addicted to beer, coffee and of course pie, and it had halfway rubbed off on him. Loving the bitter taste of black coffee or the sweetness of honey in it.

He fluttered his wings and stretched them, pushing Dean's arms to his sides, his wings reaching halfway to the ceiling. He placed his hand on his chest ever so lightly so he could reach his mug that sat on the table. He pressed even harder, his fingers almost touching the handle. With one more tiny push he grabed it.

The pressure against Dean's chest startled him out of a dead sleep, he mumbled "Son ova' bitch... What the hell Cas?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I was trying to reach my coffee...and I was trying not to wake you...but I wasn't sure how to go about doing so without waking you...since I am on top of you and your legs are firmly wrapped around mine."

Dean blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, "How long was I out for?" 

"About two hours or so." Dean unraveled his legs from his and stretched them out.

"Damn, Cas I'm sorry." He said holding back a yawn. Cas took a sip from his mug and placed it back on the table.

"No, Dean that's alright. You being here has made me feel better." He layed back down, he crossed his hands on his bare chest and layed his head on top of them, he looked up at Dean lovingly. Dean took his hand and held Cas' cheek, he leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. A smile spread across his face.

"And what about your head? Wait why is my shirt undone?" Dean asked.

"The same, unfortunately...and well..."

"What?" Dean rubbed his thumb along his cheek lovingly, his stubble like sand paper. "Were you trying to get in my pants, babe?" He said jokingly.

Cas laughed lightly, smiling he took one of his hands and lightly connected some of his freckles to one another. It made Dean shiver. "No, I was counting your freckles. That's all." 

Dean smiled when Cas looked up at him. "Do you do that a lot?" 

"Well...yes. I do it when you're not looking, or when you're asleep. Especially when you're asleep because then youre not moving." Cas wings shifted, making Dean think he was uncomfortable.

"You're adorable, Cas. Damn, haha. I didn't think you could get any cuter than you already are."

"Be quiet, Dean Winchester." A slight blush crept upon his cheeks, but looked down and continued to draw lined between his freckles.

Dean took his hands and placed them on both of Cas' cheeks, "Well why don't you make me?" They both smirked at one another. Cas leaned up to take a sweet chaste kiss from Dean's lips. Cas' lips tasted of sweet coffee, and Dean was more than happy to lick every last bit off those sweet, plump lips.

"Hm, Dean..." Cas broke their lip lock, "I'm sorry, Dean. My head is just..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Cas I forgot again." Dean laid his head back on the arm of the couch and looked up in concentration. "You know what?"

"What's that, Dean?" Cas couldn't help but look at Dean's neck. The way his tight muscles ran down to his sharp collar bones.

Dean looked back down at him, "I have an idea, here lay down, babe." Cas' wings gave a little flutter in curiosity.

"Alright." Dean maneuvered legs out from underneath him and slid out from the couch. Cas folded his wings together and layed down, Dean followed by putting his legs between Cas', making him spread wide. Dean then layed a surprising kiss onto him, swiping his tongue along his chapped lips. But Cas wasn't really feeling it and lighlty pushed him away. "Dean, I don't really feel like-"

"Lemme do this Cas. I'm gonna make you feel better." He ran his hands up the side of Cas' stomach, up to his chest.

"But Dean..." He gave a stern look.

"Cas, I promise it'll make your head feel so much better." Dean continued, he lifted Cas' jaw and started to kiss down he sculpted neck down to his clavicles. Lightly sucking and nipping, he received and small moan from his lips, "Just relax and trust me."

"I trust you, Dean. Always." Dean smiled into his neck, he began massaging his sides, gripping his hips every once in awhile. He finally slid his shirt up, kissing up from his belly button to his pecks. Taking one of his nipples into his hand and the other in between his lips. "Mm." 

Dean mumbled between his nibbles, "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Cas." Cas hummed in response. He continued to massage him, switching between nipples and slowly working his hands over his body. His hands soon made their way to his neck. He put them on either side, and Cas stretched his neck for him to get better access. Beginning to slowly put light pressure massaging either side, his thumbs working circles and his fingers working magic to the front and back. Cas closed his eyes, "Hmm. Dean that feels good."

"I told you, gonna make you feel good. I'll always take care of you, Cas." Cas' wings stretched out and fluttered, his right wing tickling Dean's arm and neck. He took his hands and took his wing and started to run his fingers through each black feather, seeing the blue hue in the amber light. "Do they ache?"

"No... But they do for your touch." Dean smiled at this. A little part of him wanted his wings to be left out for the rest of their lives, but he knew Cas would never be able to leave the bunker, ever. They were so beautiful to him. And he knew that it was getting to him not being able to get out and have dates or go on hunts with him. It would drive Dean crazy if it was happening to him, he can't imagine how it is for Cas. All his celestial life he's been able to go wherever he wanted. He's always been free. And now its all coming to a hault. He would always take care of his angel. Even when he wasn't an angel anymore, Cas would still be his angel. 

He put his face into his wing, nuzzling it, "Cas... you are so beautiful. And your wings are so amazing, beautiful, sexy, and amazing. I'll always groom then for you. Make sure they are still in pristine condition."

Cas took Dean's face into his hands. "Thank you, Dean. I have no words to describe how I feel about you-" Dean started massaging his wing, his hands working to the bone and lightly squeezing it, dragging his hands to the tip. "Ah! Dean! You know they are sensitive."

"Yes I do. That is why I'm touching them." He gave a little smirk, and leaned down to grab his left wing. His nimble fingers massaging the top of them, dragging then up and down their long lengths. He felt them shiver, he could hear the tiny gasp that Cas made. He could feel each feather dancing to their own chorus. Each of them standing on end, fluffing up when Dean combed his fingers through them.

"Dean, that feels good." He could see the blush that had crept across Cas' cheeks. Dean kind of felt proud. He couldn't wait to make him feel so much better than this.

"Good." He knew Cas was always embarrassed when he touched his wings. It was basically touching someone's junk, they were that sensitive. "Shall I make you feel even better?" All Cas could do was nod in agreement. "Alright, let me show ya how it's done then." He winked at him and scooted down, dragging his fingers ever so lightly down to his pajama bottoms. He didn't even notice that he had already turned Cas on until now.

Cas' stomach was tight and his groin felt hot. Dean palmed the slight curve of his member, squeezing the tip slightly, feeling it was already wet with precum. "Step one: turn my angel on, check... Step two..." Dean slowly pulled his pants down, "Make him feel even better."

"Dean, you don't have to..."

"But I will, I want too. My angel should feel good at all times." He smiled. And Cas smiled back. Dean took his hand and pumped him a few times before leaning down to take his tip into his mouth.

"Ahh." Dean smiled around the tip. He loved to hear Cas' moans, or the way his breath laboured right when he was close. Bobbing his mouth onto his dick, his throat adjusting to his endowment. Wrapping his fist around what his mouth couldn't. He began slow at first, but judging by the way his wings fluttered with each bob, he didn't want to tease him too much, he knew that too much teasing could be frustrating. Dean finally grew accustomed to his size, and he knew he wouldn't gag. His hands met with Cas' wings, pulling them slightly, but with not much force. They shivered with every pump of his mouth. Massaging them, and sucking him off was hard to maneuver, but Dean had lots of practice to know what Cas liked and disliked.

Cas wasn't sure what to do with his hands. To grasp at Dean's hair, or to stroke his shoulders and arms. But he couldn't think straight, not when Dean's mouth was on his cock, and his hands stroking his wings. Dean took in stride when Cas' hips began to buck up with the sensation of his cheeks hollowing out, the tightness of his mouth was almost too much to bear. He could feel the oncoming orgasm. "Please, Dean!" Dean kept sucking, hollowing his cheeks everytime his mouth made it to his head. His hips wavered, thrusting upward, wanting more. Soon Dean could feel and taste more and more precum until Cas filled his mouth, "Dean! Oh! Mmm..." His hands found their way to Dean's soft hair, Dean popped off his member with an obscenely loud pop. Cas was so relaxed and out of breath, his wings relaxed and covered Deans back.

"Step two: check." He smiled and proceded to pull his pants up and his shirt down and lay across Cas' chest, looking him straight in the eye. "How do you feel now angel?"

His breath was still slightly laboured, "Hmm...very good, Dean." His had fell to Dean's cheek and he thumbed lovingly, "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiled up at him in a prideful way, "I bet your head will feel alot better now. I read somewhere that orgasms help migranes and cluster headaches."

"You? Read?" Cas chuckled at the thought.

"Hey! I read!" 

"Tell me, was it in Cosmo?"

"I don't remember!" Dean laughed but the answer genuine.

"Uh huh." Cas beamed down at, his headache depleting. "I think you might have been right...for once." 

"I'm right sometimes! For someone who just got off, you sure are teasing alot."

"Haha, well I do appreciate you, Dean. Thank you again." Cas wrapped his wings tighter around Dean. And Dean wrapped his arms around him, he could feel the warmth surrounding him.

"I know you do... I love you, Cas." He layed his head on Cas' chest.

"And I love you, Dean."

He loved this feeling, this was home. Cas was his home. His win. He loved the way Cas would wrap his wings around him, or the way he would pet his hair, and now, how he would count his freckles while he was asleep.


End file.
